


Runaway

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Runaway [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint needs to get away, F/M, M/M, Natasha won't let him go alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't take the looks and words he is given after the Battle of New York. They eat away at him, making him feel guilty about what he did even though the Avengers tell him it wasn't his fault. So he decides to run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gonna pack my bags and never look back

**Author's Note:**

> chapter name from Love and Theft's song 'Runaway'

Clint curled up on his side in the safety of his room, which he made sure that no besides Natasha could get in with out his person, and let a few tears slide down his face.

 

"Клинт? Ты в порядке, Маленький Брат?" Natasha asked as she stopped in the doorway of his bedroom.

 

"Я уже не знаю, сестра ..." Clint whispered. Natasha walked over to the bed and sat down beside the archer. "I... I... I've been thinking about what I should do about this..."

 

"And?" Natasha said as she wrapped her arms around the trembling man.

 

"I've been thinking about running away..." Clint sighed. "You know... Take that journal Easton gave me and those knives kill some supernatural bad guys... I don't know... Just getting away..." Natasha started to massage his scalp.

 

"You couldn't do it alone." Natasha said.

 

"There's others that do this 24/7." Clint shrugged and leaned more into Natasha.

 

"I'd go with you," Natasha said. "No matter what you say. I'll go with you wherever you will go." Clint let a smile slip. "We're a set, Clint, have been since you decided to not kill me."

 

"You're my guardian angel, Tasha, know that?" Clint chuckled.

 

"Yes," Natasha smiled.  She had fiercely protected Clint since he had spared her life. Clint was her little brother, her only family as far as she was concerned. "Also, do you think I would let you have all the fun?" Clint broke into a full laugh. Natasha loved his laugh. It was nice to see him forget all his troubles and just let go. He had far too many. "When do you plan on leaving?"

 

"Thor's coming back tomorrow, right?" Clint asked. Natasha nodded. "Steve's going to be back in an hour?" Another nod. "Bruce and Tony are locked up in the lab?"

 

"Yeah, but Pepper's down there convincing them to come up." Natasha smirked.

 

"Then... tonight." Clint replied. "I don't want to deal with everyone and their bitching. We'll just say we're heading out to dinner if anyone finds us."

 

"Then let me go get packed. The Evora, right?" Natasha said as they stood up.

 

"Yeah." Clint smirked. Natasha nodded and went to her room to pack. Clint pulled out a duffel bag and put all of his civillian clothes in it. Then he turned to his stash of weapons. He liked his Lotus Evora. He had made some modifications to it, like a tunk with larger space... He went down to the garage and started working on the trunk because they needed a secret compartment for their weapons. After an hour he heard a voice.

 

"Agent Barton?" It was Steve.

 

"Yeah?" Clint said as he held up the trunk floor. "Mind being a big help and holding this up for me?"

 

"Sure..." Steve quickly crossed to the car and held up the trunk floor. "Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?"

 

"Modifying the trunk." Clint replied. "Need a bit more space when I take this girl out on missions." Clint said as he continued to work. After about fifteen minutes he finished. "Alright, you can let go now." Steve let go of the piece. "Thanks. Works like a charm." Clint grinned as he raised and lowered the floor.

 

"Good job. I know I couldn't do that." Steve smiled. "Where'd you learn to that?"

 

"Taught myself." Clint rolled his shoulders. "Being in the circus, you learn a lot of handy tricks."

 

"I'll see you for dinner?" Steve asked.

 

"Nah, me and Tasha are going to have a dinner with just the two of us. Haven't really had time where its just us in awhile." Clint shook his head.

 

"Are you two... together?" Steve frowned. Lots of people had been taking bets on that topic.

 

"Nah, we're... we're... we're like brother and sister. We've been close since I decided not to kill her and she made it her duty to be my guardian angel." Clint smiled. "We're each other's only family, or as far as we're concerned."

 

"Oh..." Steve nodded. "Well, have a good dinner!" Steve waved and walked away. Clint shrugged and walked back to his room. Natasha was sitting on his bed dressed in a black t-shirt with a Russian flag on it, a pair of skinny blue jeans, red converse, and a black jacket was laying beside her. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had on cat's eye ear rings, an onyx pendant, and a bracelet with an arrow head on it.

 

"Ready?" Natasha asked.

 

"Just gotta load up our crap. And grab Easton's things." Clint said as he hoisted his bags up while Natasha grabbed hers. They walked down to the car, they didn't meet anyone on the way, and put their things down. "Let me go grab Easton's things and you start loading up. I made more room in the trunk, so just lift up the floor."

 

"Ok, just hurry up." Natasha nodded. Clint ran up to his room, grabbed the bags with Easton's magic stuff in it from where they were hidden, and paused at the doorway.

 

"JARVIS, you are not to tell anyone about this at all, understand? Just wipe this from your databases." Clint said. "Tasha and I aren't going to be stopped."

 

" _I understand, Agent Barton. I will erase this as soon as you leave and never say a word._ " JARVIS replied.

 

"Good. Bye, JARVIS." Clint nodded. He ran back to the garage. Natasha had already hopped in the car and was waiting for Clint.

 

"Ready?" Natasha asked.

 

"Hell yes." Clint smirked, pulled out of the garage, and took the road out of New York.

 

"Where to?" Natasha asked as she leaned back in her seat.

 

"I hear there's some vampires terrorizing this little town in Pennsylvania." Clint grinned.

 

"Сообщите об этом!" Natasha smirked as she pulled out one of Clint's CDs and put it on. The beginning of 'Whenever Wherever' by Shakira drifted through the car.

 

"Let's go kick some vampire ass!" Clint grinned and shot off for Pennsylvania.

 

* * *

 

 

All in all, the vampires were easy to take care of, after all most everybody knows a wooden stake through the heart kills them. It had been a year since they had left the Avengers behind and they were good at what they did, after all it was like being an assassin on a different platform. Clint and Natasha were grinning ear to ear as they headed for a town in North Dakota, Hanwi Mini. There was a haunting happening and Clint and Natasha were interested in looking into it.

 

"Tasha?" Clint grinned.

 

"Yeah?" Natasha said as she pulled out another CD and put it on.

 

"We're pretty damn good at this, dontcha think so?" Clint smirked.

 

"Damn strait, Clint." Natasha said. 'Sexy back' by Justin Timberlake started to play. They started to sing it at the top of their lungs. They drove a few more hours until they reached the small town. It was nearly ten thirty at night.

 

"Tasha, I'm gonna get us a room then we'll get some sleep before we start." Clint yawned. Natasha nodded then pointed to a small inn. It looked like it had been there for awhile and family owned. A perfect place to start their search. Clint pulled into a parking space and slipped out of the car to the lobby.

 

"Hello? How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked. She looked about twenty nine, had short black hair, dark skin, and black eyes. A Dakota Indian, Clint mused.

 

"I'd like to get a room for me and my sister." Clint said.

 

"For how long?" the woman asked, typing into the computer.

 

"A few weeks," Clint said. "We're not real sure." She nodded.

 

"We have one open, Room 3B." She said as she pulled out two room keys.

 

"Thank you." Clint smiled. He walked back to the car and got Natasha and their bags. They made their way to the room, set their bags down, and collapsed on the bed.

 

"Night Clint." Natasha mumbled before falling asleep.

 

"Night Tasha..." Clint returned before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint yawned as he walked into the diner. They had just arrived in the small town last night.

 

"Did you hear about how a few kids went missing last night?" Natasha said as she handed him a cup of water.

 

"No, how did he or she go missing?" Clint replied as they sat down.

 

"On a hiking trip," Natasha took a sip of her coffee. "She was repoted missing with her friends last night."

 

"Any suspicious reasons or circumstances behind it?" Clint asked as he pulled out his laptop.

 

"She was on her phone with her brother when they were attacked by something." Natasha replied.

 

"Name?"

 

"Nichole Richards, age 17, Native American." Natasha pulled out her iPhone. "With friends, Franklin Murray, age 16, Caucasian, Honda Tadase, age 18, Japanese, and Ashlin Michaels, age 16, Caucasian."

 

"Sounds familiar." Clint said as their waiter came to take their order. They quickly ordered and carried on their conversation. 

 

"How so?" Natasha reached for the syrup.

 

"Think, Friday the 13th meets Grizzly." Clint picked up a piece of bacon and ate it. "I'm wondering when did our lives go from James Bond to Paranormal Activity."

 

"I think it was either when Easton gave you that journal or when we left the Avengers." Natasha shrugged as she ate a piece of pancake.

 

"Probably." Clint said. He noticed a guy staring at him. He was handsome. Hair just a little bit darker than his, stubble the same shade, tan skin, brilliant green eyes, and a tough- guy attitude. Clint immediately recognized him. "Hey Tasha, one or both of the Winchester brothers are here. Dean, I'm guessing, is staring at me." Natasha looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw him.

 

"Yep," Natasha said. "Wonder why they're out in the open like this. They know that the FBI wants their asses." Clint shrugged.

 

"They might be chasing the same story we are." Clint said. "Maybe they have something we don't."

 

"Maybe." Natasha pretended to look around. "Sam's here too. I see him." Clint nodded. He saw him as well.

 

"We'll drill them later." Clint turned back to his food. "First, let's finish our food." Natasha nodded and they ate in silence.

 

"I'm wondering... Who or what would attack these kids?" Natasha said. She was looking at something on her iPhone, probably something about the victims.

 

"Grizzly, El Chupacabra, Wendigo, angry land owner, startled hunter, deranged lunatic," Clint shrugged as he downed his water.

 

"Wait! Say those first three again!" Natasha said.

 

"Grizzly, El Chupacabra, Wen..di..go!" Clint said. "Quick! See if there have been other disappearences at intervals!"

 

"Why? Couldn't it have been Grizzly or El Chupacabra?" Natasha frowned.

 

"Grizzly was in Clayton, Georgia. El Chupacabra hunts goats and is in the Southwest, South, over the border between Mexico and USA, and in other Hispanic New World countries." Clint said. Natasha started searching with Clint flipping through Easton's journal looking for the section on Wendigos.

 

"Aha!" Natasha said after a few moments. "Four people have been disappearing every twenty years! Same 100 mile stretch, same way."

 

"Shit. We are probably dealing with at least one Wendigo." Clint growled. "Easton has something about them." Clint showed the Briton's neat scrawl and the detailed picture of a terribly malformed creature.

 

"Ugly as fuck." Natasha made a face.

 

"Yeah. How they got to be that ugly is as ugly and disturbing as fuck too." Clint nodded. "See, they broke taboo. They ate human flesh and were transformed into a supernatural creature that has abilities that would take all most all of the Avengers down pretty damn quick. They're doomed to wander the earth forever, craving human flesh yet never satisfying their lust. They hibernate for a while, so they have to keep their prey somewhere. They like it fresh." Clint grimaced.

 

"So basically they're cursed cannibals that have an animalistic tendacy." Natasha said. "How do we kill 'em?"

 

"Fire. Light their asses on fire." Clint said. Natasha nodded.

 

"So make sure you have your lighter, flare guns, gasoline, matches, and fireworks?" Natasha grinned.

 

"Or my exploding arrow." Clint shrugged. "We'll start our investigation tomorrow on a hike?"

 

"Yeah, and see if Mister Tough Guy and Mister Book Worm wants to Come." Natasha grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, are you two going to the place where those four kids disappeared?" Clint asked as he stood at the Winchesters' booth. Natasha stood beside him, with her eyes assessing them.

 

"We were thinking about it, who're you again?" Dean said as he took a swig of his Dr. Pepper.

 

"Name's Clint, Clint Barton. This is my partner, Natasha Romanov." Clint motioned to Natasha.

 

"You friends of those kids?" Dean asked, sizing up both of them. Clint noticed how his eyes flicked back to him.

 

"No. We just heard about it about fifteen minutes ago. We narrowed it down to one creature, and one you have faced before." Natasha said. Dean motioned to the seats across from Sam and himself. Natasha slid into the farthest one across from Sam and Clint sat in the one across from Dean.

 

"What was it?" Dean asked as he locked eyes with Clint.

 

"A Wendigo." Clint leaned back from where he was leaned forwards.

 

"A Wendigo." Sam said in disbelief. "What makes you think that this was a Wendigo?"

 

"At least one." Clint shrugged. "Every twenty years, four people go missing. Same one hundred mile stretch, same way."

 

"Sounds like it would be a Wendigo." Sam groaned.

 

"Great. I think we left our flame throwers at Bobby's." Dean sighed.

 

"No problem." Natasha grinned.

 

"We've got flare guns, flame throwers, fireworks, gasoline, lighters, and matches in our trunk." Clint smirked. "And my exploding arrow heads. Never leave home without it."

 

"You're kidding, right?" Dean looked at Clint like he had grown three heads.

 

"You've got to be joking..." Sam muttered.

 

"Nope. We got some pretty cool toys." Natasha grinned. She winked at Sam. "We're heading out tomorrow on a hike to where they disappeared, if you wanna come. Probably be a helluva lot easier to handle the bastard if you came with us."

 

"Yeah. We'll come. Maybe we could actually get some time to relax." Sam nodded. Dean nodded beside him.

 

"Good. See you tomorrow." Clint winked at Dean and took secret satisfaction in how he looked at him.

 

* * *

 

"Tasha, I'm telling you, there's a good possibility you and Sam could hook up." Clint smirked as he put his heads on his arrows.

 

"Oh? We are going to be risking our lives in a few hours going against a Wendigo or two, and you're concerned with my love life?" Natasha shook her head.

 

"Yep! I need a Guinness but there's nowhere where I can get it, so I'm distracting myself with your love life." Clint chirped as he locked eyes with Natasha and grasped her forearm. She smiled and gripped his forearm tightly. He was the only one who knew about Barnes, her ex-boyfriend. He disappeared after breaking up with Natasha. She was heartbroken and didn't think she could love again, wouldn't let herself love again. Hence the 'Love is for children' bit. Clint had said in his heart that he didn't care that her ex was Captain America's BFF, he was going to hurt or kill him for hurting Natasha. He also wanted to see her happy with the four kids and nice house she always wanted. He'd even buy the house for them, be the best uncle those kids could wish for, help out in what ever way he could, just to see her smile. Lots of people thought that they were together. Clint was Natasha's best friend, little brother, her boy. Natasha was Clint's best friend, big sister, Guardian Angel. Nothing was going to change that.

 

"Thank you." Natasha said. Clint smiled. She didn't need to say what she meant, Clint knew. "Speaking of love lives, Dean Winchester? You like the kick ass guys with a sexy car?" Clint blushed.

 

"Maybe." He muttered.

 

"You two would look cute together!" Natasha laughed as she put on her Widow's Bites. He smiled with a tight smile. He was not a big person on romance. (He still hadn't had his first kiss!) "Seriously, if you two get together, I would actually approve, maybe not Stark, Rogers, or Thor, but I would, and that's what's important. Banner might be a little open minded."

 

"Thanks." He mumbled with a genuine smile. "I mean it. Usually people are like 'You aren't good enough for him!' but I'm glad that you would approve."

 

"You're welcome. They're in the same boat as us. We are fighting a common evil, a common calling, we're of the same spirit. I know what they would do to protect who they care about and even those who just need to be protected." Natasha smiled.

 

"We should head to the forest." Clint said as he hoisted his bag up and slung his quiver over his back. Natasha nodded and picked up her own backpack. She handed Clint his bow, checked her gun on her thigh, slung on her backpack, grabbed the keys, and walked out the door. Clint followed and got in the car.

 

"Ready?" Natasha asked as she started the car.

 

"Yeah." Clint sighed as he leaned back in his seat. The distictive sound of Nickelback's How You Remind Me flowed through the car. Natasha pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards where they would meet the Winchester brothers and the guide they hired. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-
> 
> Клинт? Ты в порядке, Маленький Брат? - Clint? Are you alright, Little Brother?
> 
> Я уже не знаю, сестра ... - I don't know anymore, Sister...
> 
> Сообщите об этом! - Bring it on!


End file.
